


Boxing Ciel

by womb



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Summaries aren't my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is now bonded to him forever at last, Sebastian made sure of that in the most affective way, because a demon in love would do anything to stay by his lover's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nighttime encounters

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by boxing Helena. Go check out that movie

 

**1889**

 

 

« -Do you wish for me to read for you? », Asked the tall black haired man, holding a book in his hand.. Ciel glanced at him briefly before looking elsewhere, _anywhere but at him_..

« -No », the boy responded, « But I would like to sit by the window.. »

« -Very well,», The man said with a smile, Ciel hummed..

« -Don’t you want me to take you outside? the weather is nice today.. », the man added as he held the boy in his arms and lifted him from his seat to a chair set next to the window..

« -No », came his respond in a sigh this time, he tilted his head to the window, his eyes followed a couple of flying birds before setteling on the area where a grand weeping tree proudly stood among a set of rose arbors of the color of his eyes, Sebastian planted them himself..

« -Are you sure ? », his once desirable voice cut the boy’s moment of muse short, Ciel was suddently aware of his _servant_ ’s hands adjusting the pillows under him to provide him with a more comfortable posture, He found himself frowning..

« -Yes I am sure, you can go now… »       

 

_________________________

 

**1883**

 

It started with a light tapping on the window,

Little Ciel was too scared to look over his shoulder at the darkness beyond the window as he laid on his bed in the fetal position .. He covered himself with the blanket, enduring the heat and embraced his head between his delicate limbs.

« -go away… », he whispered over and over, but the steady sound of the tapping still echoed on the room’s walls. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was a tree rocking under the wind’s manipulation and that it was one of it’s branches that was bumping into his window, he knew it wasn’t true.

                                                               

 

The eight years old boy couldn’t bear with it sometimes, in nights like these he slept with his parents who welcomed him with open arms. He was however cautious not to worry them too much, so he kept his nightly visits to his parents bed as seperate and unfrequent as possible.

In his parents bedroom, he was safe. Or so he thought, until he glanced at the window one time, casually to find a pair of slitted, blood red eyes staring right into his, It was impossible to see other details among the darkness, not that Ciel looked long enough to even try. His throat went dry, and his body stiffened, Ciel used all of his power to burry his head between his mother’s breast to feel a false state of security..

                                   

Ciel does not recall when it happended excactly, but he got tired of being absorbed in the overflow of fear every night.. He does not know what was he thinking of when he purposely left the window open and sat on the bed edge, legs crossed and waited…

.

.

« -May I come in ? », came a deep velvety voice behind him as a strange scent filled the room, The boy only heard himself saying in a composed voice

« -You may.. », The words feeling foreign on his lips…

               

«- Such a beautiful child you are.. », He could feel the creature standing right behind his back but he didn’t dare to look behind him.. The creature’s hooked claws landed softly on his shoulder, making his body shiver, those webbed sickle-like talons looked so sharp, like they were made solely to kill, yet here they were resting peacfully on his right shoulder..

« -Who are you ? », Ciel hesitated but felt the need to ask, He didn’t really care to know, all he wanted was for the monster to leave..

« -You don’t know ? », The creature asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy and continued «  So why did you let me in then ? »

Ciel could feel his breath on his hair, he was trapped between the creature’s long feather covered arms, the scent became even stronger, it can be compared to the smell of rottened cadaver, That reminded him of images  of a decomposing animal he found that once used to be his faithful dog, Sebastian..

« I don’t know.. », The little boy squealed and the craw..craw-man pressed him even further into his embrace

« - I know why ..», He proclaimed with a breathy laugh, « Because you are lonely and you don’t have friends, isn’t that right, Ciel ? »

The little child seriously thought about it, he didn’t even questioned how the creature knew his name before he confidently answered :  «  But I have friends, I do! Like Lizzy ! »

« Lizzy is your cousin, dear boy, Don’t you want a real friend, like me ? », He asked with faux-innocence..

« But.. I don’t want to be a friend with you.. », Ciel reply came quickly and he regretted saying it the moment it came out of his mouth.

« -And why is that, if  I may ask ? », his reaction was not as violent as the boy expected it to be, in fact it was not violent at all, wich made him feel safe for this situation at least, safe enough to speak of his reasons…

«  Because.. Because you are scary… and- and you stink, Like My dog Sebastian when he died !»

« Is that so ? », The creature said in a teasing tone before letting go the boy and stepping out of the bed..The smell was gone so the blue eyed boy thought that the monster was hurt and that’s why he left. He turned around, only to find a tall dark haired man smiling at him..

« - What about now ? », the man asked, standing almost innocently with his hands behind his back..

.

.

« -Why don’t you want to play with me anymore Ciel ? », asked the boy’s cousin with a pout on her face as Ciel ignored her in favor of reading a book..

« - I don’t want to play with dolls and toys anymore Elizabeth, grown up people read books and play chess », came uncharacteristically cold and montone reply, wich drove her mad.

«- Grow up ? », She spatted « who are you kidding ? I am a year older than you! »

« - Well maybe you are, but in your mind you are still a baby », he stated

« -What ? How could you insult me like this! »

« -It’s the truth.. »

« -Well whatever, I don’t want to play with an arrogant person like you! », she shouted and stormed out of the room..

                                                              

____________

 

 

 

**1884**

 

On the bed, laid the blue haired boy on his belly with his face cupped between his small hands, next to him was sat the demon on the floor with his head laying on the edge of the bed..

« -Sebastian why don’t you take me with you ? », this was a question that had been frequently asked lately during their nighttime conversations, Ciel was so curious about the outside world that Sebastian talked about it all the time, a world that is forbidden for an asthmatic boy like him ..

« - You are too young my beautiful boy », said the demon affectionately, before he added : «  You would leave you life and you family to be with me, how nice of you.. »

« - Stop that! You make it look like I am in love with you or something.. », Ciel was blushing furiously, but never once averting his eyes..

« -You aren’t ? », Sebastian pouted jokingly and continued with a more serious expression «  Because I am »

The boy’s eyes widened, he was speechless and didn’t know what to respond to his _friend’s_ love confession

« -I love you Ciel, So very much.. »

« -Do you love me, too ? »      

«- ..You mean like father loves mother ? »

«-  Yes. »

« -We are getting married ? »

«- Do you want to get married ? »

The boy looked confused for a couple of minutes before he softly said

« -We can’t… »

« - And why not ? » The demon looked amused, wich Ciel frowned at..

« -Because we are both boys… And we can’t have children, right ? »

« -that won’t be a problem, I’ll buy you children if you want »

« -No, that’s ok.. I never liked children anyway.. »

Sebastian smiled, _you are a child_ , he wanted to say, he liked how Ciel didn’t think of himself as a child, that was one of many things he liked about him

                                

They didn’t discuss it anyfurther as Sebastian took great delight in listening to Ciel’s ramblings about random things for the rest of the session, what the boy didn’t know is that behind the closed door of his room was a  worried mother listening to every word he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, in my defense I already wrote all the chapters but I could'nt post them because I didn't have access to internet.

**1884**

 

                                                                                                                         

His mother cried a lot that day, his father was crumbling under his cold façade, The boy didn’t understand the reason behind his mother’s tears

« -It’s okay Ciel, Your mother is a little sad because she’s going to miss you, right Rachel? », The wife nodded and Vincent mouthed to his son with false glee ‘see?’..

 « -Don’t worry mom! I’ll come back for you in no time! », The innocent child assured her, squeezing her hands affectionately, Rachel gave him a faint of a smile, her eyes were still clouded with tears.

                                    

« -I’ll be okay mom! »

 

When his parents told him that he’s a little sick and that he needs to stay in the hospital for a while, He quickly assumed that he was going to receive treatment for his asthma, but he was proven wrong once he stepped inside St. Angela ‘s mental institution.

Ciel felt like an idiot for putting so much trust in his parents, he felt betrayed, his insides were boiling with anger that threatened to outburst. But Ciel struggled to keep his composer, in front of the doctors at least. He wasn’t going to give them the chance to get him...

                                                                      

His first night was  the most difficult for him, he was unable to sleep in the unfamiliar place so he found himself roaming aimlessly in the darkness of the small room, he was grateful that he didn’t have to share it with any of the patients there. For a mental institution, St. Angela was very quiet at night, there was no screaming or wailing from the other patients like he thought it would be, there was hardly any sound at all, he wished there was though, looking at the circumstances, Ciel would rather hear the screaming of the insane than to hear the sound of his own thoughts..

Even though Ciel adjusted with time and was able to sleep again, there wasn’t a night he didn’t think of his beloved one, the memories of Sebastian were his only solace in his whole stay in that dim asylum, He often found it soothing to whisper his name over and over until he falls asleep, he liked to imagine that maybe one night, Sebastian will answer his calls..

 

But it was only a beautiful dream, that was meant to soothe him and keep him sane..

He even started to question Sebastian’s existence at some point, but then expelled the thought definitively, Sebastian was the only real thing in his life.. He didn’t however expect him to ever come and rescue him.

But he did come, the familiar scent of death filled the room which the boy embraced this time, a pair of piercing red eyes were glowing in the darkness , after staying at St. Angela for three weeks, Ciel didn’t trust his senses anymore..

" -Sebastian ?.. ", he asked and slowly extended his arm in the air from where he was laying, his hand was gently held by a not-so-gentle creature..

" -Always.. ", came the demon’s answer in a whisper, Ciel was pulled out of bed and into the embrace of the crow demon, Ciel hugged him back, his head buried in his chest while running his hands over the feathery texture of his back..

" -What took you so long ? ", the little boy wanted to sound annoyed but the question came out softer than it was intended to be, the demon tightened his grip even more and said with a chuckle :

" -You missed me that much? "

" -You didn’t answer me thought.. Where have you been all this time? ", he repeated

" -Hmm, well.. I was preparing you a surprise. Let’s leave it that way.. ", the boy who was no longer cuddling the demon but rather sitting in his lap, was not satisfied with the answer, Sebastian knew that he won’t stop asking until he got an answer

" -You know I don’t like surprises.. Tell me you tease! », his voice slightly raising, but he didn’t care because he knew that Sebastian will protect him if the doctors came..

"- You are such an impatient little brat.. », he paused briefly to watch the boy’s facial features and then continued « Alright I’ll tell you, I was preparing our home, so we can live together"

" -our home? ", his eyes widened as he awaited for an explanation from the demon

" -Yes my Ciel, our home... because, from now on I’ll never ever let you go, again. "

" -Promise me? "

“-I promise”

 

The next morning Newspapers reported the legendary escape of a patient from St. Angela’s which is a first in the history of the institution, people talked about it for days but nor Sebastian or Ciel were aware of what’s happening in the outside world as they were absorbed in their own little piece of heaven…

Isolated from the outside world, lies the new built ranch by the demon himself under the title ‘L’étoile bleue ’, it was written in big letters above the front gates.. It was surrounded by tall mountains and green hills, the hills were cut through by a never ending river. The ranch looked even better from the inside with large stables for the horses, a project of a garden that Ciel was sure once it will look fascinating once the plants grow, the work of ten men were ran by Sebastian only, in other words there was only them in the ranch..

 

Seeing what Sebastian have done for his sake, the boy decided that it was worth the long wait.. This was his new life now, their life, together… Ciel didn’t know how he feels toward Sebastian, but it was the closest to love he have ever felt toward anyone beside his parents, but he was sure of Sebastian’s feeling as he made sure to give him a daily reminder of his love, and what’s better than kissing?

Sebastian kissed him in places even his mother didn’t dare to kiss, his shoulders, his collarbone, his neck, his belly, his hips, the underside of his knees and Ciel didn’t mind, he giggled even.. But he was very disturbed and confused when Sebastian kissed his lips..

“- What are you doing?” he asked, wiping his mouth in disgust.

“-Kissing you, my love.. Don’t you like it?” he chuckled and cooked his head to the side

“-that’s.. ugh, gross..”, the boy simply stated, making a face to emphasize his disgust, Sebastian found it cute.

“-I’ m gross?” Sebastian pouted playfully, he wasn’t disgusting, he was very handsome. but for Ciel, just like for every other child in his age, kisses were considered ‘gross’.

“-No, no, no, not at all, not anymore at least heh. But that does not mean that I want you to shove your tongue in my mouth, why would you even do that?”, the demon placed his finger on his lips and looked away for a few seconds as if he was seriously thinking about it before answering:

“-Hmm, Adults do it all the time with their beloved ones to show them their love, but since you are still a child I am not surprised that you didn’t like it, my bad..”

“- What are you talking about? I am an adult”, nothing would offend Ciel more than calling him a child, and the demon knew that, instead of soothing him he worked on fueling his anger even more.

“-You are just a baby, and a very small one too…”

“-How dare you?”, those where his only words before he pushed Sebastian down on the floor and crushed their lips together in what can hardly be described as a kiss. As much as he detested kissing and didn’t yet understand the point of them, it didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy other ‘pleasurable adult activities’ with Sebastian, the one that actually made him feel good, sometimes grossed out, but still good…

 

Sebastian was feeding him, pleasing him, loving him, and taking care of him.

Life was good,

Good enough to make Ciel ignore that feeling that was slowly yet firmly eating him inside out. He couldn’t put a finger on it, nor did he want to. There was no room for negative feelings in his new life, he assured himself.

He was happy, or so he wanted to believe.


	3. Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's gonna happen.

**1885**

Ciel really wanted to believe that he’s happy with Sebastian,

He loved to wake up every morning to the aromatic tea and the tasty cookies baked and served by his lover

The scenery was breathtaking, The asthmatic boy was not used to getting out so much, so being able to go hiking and wandering around the hills on feet or on top of a horse gave him a sense of freedom he have never experienced before Sebastian, the demon even carried him up to the mountains once, to show him the best view in the area, it was then that Ciel realized how isolated they were from the world, he wasn’t sure whenever he liked it or not..

Even thought they were so far away from society, Sebastian made sure that his precious boy is never bored, he made sure to bring him new books every week, they were never out of books in that house. They had daily violin lessons as well, Sebastian was fascinated with how much determination the boy had to improve. Expect for that, Ciel didn’t seem to enjoy anything else, he seemed uninterested when the demon tried to involve him in the gardening or in cooking.

Life was more than perfect, but for him it wasn’t enough, It was never enough.

Everyone feels lonely after so long without basic human interactions, Even for someone like Ciel, who didn’t enjoy socializing with people.. He longed the presence of another, someone other than Sebastian. He was still angry at his parents, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them, he even missed his annoying cousin Lizzy. Sebastian never paid mind to such things,

“- _You don’t need them_ ”, he said “ _you have me_ ”

                                   

After spending so much time in denial, the young boy finally allowed himself to feel miserable. Sebastian noticed the sadness on the boy’s face, he hides it very well, but he can see his mask cracks when the night comes and he’s ready to sleep..

“-Ciel?”, the demon softly asked, his arms wrapped around the boy as they were both curled in bed

“-hmm?”, the boy hummed, lazily raising his head slightly to meet Sebastian’s eyes

“-Is there something bothering you?”, he used the same soft tune, caressing the boy’s cheeks with the tips of his digits..

“-why would you think that?”

“-I know you”

“-then you know what’s bothering me..”, he stated  dipping his head back to the mattress

“-I do not, tell me..”

“-…I-I miss them so much, Sebastian..”, there was so much emotion in his voice when he spoke about his parents that made Sebastian jealous..

“-oh, your parents?”

“uhmm,” Ciel noticed the demon’s frown so he added “what’s the matter?”

“-I didn’t know it mattered that much to you”, he adjusted his position so he’s lying on the side facing Ciel completely, supporting his body with his arm and continued “Because honestly, you don’t seem to matter that much to them. Do I have to remind you that they were the ones who throw you away?”

“-I know but-“

“-But what? They don’t want you Ciel But I do, and even if you went back there what will you say to them? You can’t just show up on their front door after you disappeared. Do you know how will they even react?”

“-I don’t know but I guess I’ll figure out when I go, they are still my parents no matter what”, he said with a yawn

“-You are going?”

“-I have to”

“-You can’t..”

“-I am going to see my parents tomorrow, Sebatian, I can and I will whenever you like it or not..”, it was a challenge that Ciel didn’t mean to start but he was too prideful to step back.

“-You can’t leave.. you can’t leave me, I won’t let you leave me”

“-What do you mean you won’t let me? You don’t own me Sebastian, and I certainly do  not need your permission to visit my parents..”, Sebastian’s expression was unreadable, it was frightening, Ciel no longer wanted to continue this conversation so he turned his back to the demon and said “-Goodnight..”

“-Ciel..”, came a desperate voice that made his heart clinch.

“-Goodnight Sebastian,”

“-We made a promise..”

“-…”

“-I love you Ciel, but you don’t feel the same..”

“-You know that I love you, I wouldn’t leave everything behind and run away with you if I didn’t love you..”, _I rescued you_ , Sebastian wanted to correct.  Ciel words sounded hollow, meaningless, it was like if he was telling lies, and he was telling lies, both to Sebastian and to himself.

“-I know, but not as much as I do.. It’s not the fact that you want to visit your parents that’s bothering me, In fact I don’t mind at all… But I have a strong feeling that once you go there, you wouldn’t want to come back..”

Ciel gave no response, he knew Sebastian was waiting for one though, he wanted him to tell him that what he said was not true, nonsense, but Ciel himself wasn’t sure anymore. The boy slowly drifted away sleep leaving a wide awake demon with a broken heart or the closest to that a demon can feel-, only to wake up the next morning with missing legs.

 

Horrifying screams echoed through the bedroom walls, but there was no one to hear…

Trembling hands desperately patted the now empty area where his legs should have been.. Ciel lifted the covers and the oversized nightshirt he was wearing to see both of his legs mid-thigh amputated and wrapped in bandages..

“-No, No, No..”, he repeatedly whispered in panic, tears blinding his eyes he didn’t notice when Sebastian entered the room until he felt two strong arms wrap around him,

“-Hush now, it’s goning to be alright...” came his voice in what was supposed to be a comforting tune. Ciel felt himself tremble and tried to shout but ended up saying brokenly

“What did you do? What did you do?...”

.

They didn’t much talk even when Ciel calmed down, he let him change his bandages, feed him, help him bath, take care of him.. But only talked when necessary and Sebastian didn’t push him to talk. Losing his limbs was hard for Ciel, both physically and mentally, he sometimes forgets that both of his legs no longer exist so he act as he still have them, but the pain reminds him of his harsh reality every time.

He felt nauseous and lightheaded every time Sebastian entered the room, what they had before didn’t matter to him anymore, Sebastian was nothing to him but a monster. A monster that he’ll never be able to kill, but he never planned to. He also knew that he’ll never be able to escape him as well.. That left him with two choices:

One, to move one and live a life with the same monster who did this to him.

Two, to slit his own throat and end his misery once and for all..

The second option was much more desirable for him at this point, he could bear with two seconds of pain if it was going to save him from misery of a lifetime, he was that desperate.. He eyed the butter knife that way innocently lying on the table in front of him, Sebastian wasn’t looking. He was busying himself with decorating a flower vase set in the centre of the table.

If he snatched the knife quickly and stabbed himself deep enough in that one big vein in his neck, it would be too late for Sebastian to do anything to stop him.. _Now wasn’t the time to hesitate_ _Ciel,_ he thought and before he could think of it furthermore, he grabbed the butter and brought it to his neck.

Everything happened so quickly his brain failed to process what have occurred, It happened it less than a second that he didn’t see it when Sebastian’s jaw widened causing the skin in either side of his mouth tear apart to reveal a cheek to cheek wide set of sharp canines that resembled curved knifes,   Ciel wasn’t aware of it until his hand was inside of Sebastian’s mouth, the knife was long gone, swallowed by the demon’s and so was Ciel’s hand, he felt the fangs penetrate the skin and break the bones with a sickening crack. Ciel didn’t hear himself scream but he was sure that he was, he tried to pull his hand out but the more he pulled the deeper the fangs sink into the flesh. The boy passed out to the image of a mad demon chewing on his arms. Sebastian was eating him alive, and he didn’t wait for him to sleep this time.

Ciel’s body went limp and fell to the floor, the arm was still attached to the demon’s mouth, he kneeled down and continued biting into the flesh until there was nothing left but a chunk of exposed meat dangling from the shoulder. Then, he pressed one hand on the boy’s ribcage and held his left arm with the other. He tightened his grip on the thin upper arm before twisting it and pulling it away from his body..

He stood up and looked down at the nearly dead boy, blood starting to pool around him and muttered mostly to convince himself:

“-It is for the best…”

                                                                                                                                         

When Ciel woke up, he was in bed with his head in Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian was looking at him in a way that reminded him of the looks his mother gave when he’s sick..  But now he’ll never be able to see her again, he’s now bounded for the rest of his life to this demon who was caressing his hair almost lovingly..

_Almost._

 

______ _____

 

**1889**

To Ciel’s disappointment, Sebastian didn’t leave, however he leaned both his elbows on the window blocking Ciel’s view.  He wasn’t going to leave any time soon.

“-The roses bloomed beautifully…”, he mused.

 

Ciel hated it when Sebastian accompanied him to the garden on the wheelchair. every time he saw the greenery, the sun, the sky, he felt the urge to jump in and wander around on by himself touch the flowers, chase the butterflies, be a part of the scenery, it hurt him that he would never be able to do that, sometimes he wonders whenever it was possible to avoid this whole situation if he simply didn’t open the window to the demon that night, he wondered how his life would’ve been like. Such thoughts were futile to him, what was lost will be never restored no matter how hard he thought about it, such thoughts didn’t do him good.

“-Sebastian..”, the boy softly called, Sebastian turned his head to see a face empty from any emotion, he never once failed to hide what was going on in that little head of his, he never once slipped.

“-Yes, my love?” , Ciel cringed at the pet name.

“-You know, you don’t have to wear that human disguise for me from now on..”, The demon raised an eyebrow at the boy’s statement

“-And why is that if I may ask, Is it not to your liking any longer?”

“-No that’s not it, I simply do not see the need of it anymore..” _You’ll be nothing but at a monster no matter what…_ he wanted to continue, but the words never left his lips…

Sebastian was surprised by the straightforward statement the boy made, well compared to his usual filtered speech, he still wasn’t sure whenever to take it as a good sign or a bad sign..

“-I see..”

Sebastian can be a very elegant creature when he wants to, but now was not the time; he swiftly jumped out of the window like the savage animal he really was and a snatched a rose from a nearby arbor, only to come back and put it behind Ciel’s ear and said:

“-Someone so beautiful like yourself deserves nothing but an equally beautiful lover..” he smiled, Ciel smile back, it was one of his hollow smiles that Sebastian hated the most.

 

He liked it when Ciel talked. It didn’t matter about what he was talking, just listening to his voice was enough to make him experience feelings no demon was supposed to experience.

He liked it when Ciel talked but Ciel hasn’t been talking much lately. It was like he was intentionally putting thick walls between himself and Sebastian. The demon considered beating him into submission; perhaps starve him for a couple of days, or maybe gouge an eye out, or two… Although he wasn’t sure how hurting him any more will help him at all. So he brushed off the though, although he does not feel guilty or regret what he has done to him in the past, the demon would do anything to stay by his precious boy’s side, even if that meant that he’ll have to hurt him.

Even if that meant that Ciel will never love him.

 

Sebastian approached his little beloved boy and caressed his rounds cheeks, Ciel haven’t lost his baby fat yet. The boy gave him a harsh glare with his beautiful big blue eyes, those eyes weren’t meant to give such looks.

“-I’m planning on taking you to London sometimes this week, we’ll spend a couple of days then we’ll come back here..”, Sebastian said out of the blue, he could detect the surprise on the boy’s features for a fraction of second before it all goes away...

“-Why?”, He asked. Sebastian chuckled at the boy’s attempt to hide his feelings, that earned him another glare from him.

“-I thought you might want to meet _certain_ people..”, he responded.  Ciel looked down and muttered:

“-I don’t know anyone there in London”, he lifted the boy’s head locking their eyes together and said: “-I’m talking about your parents, you silly” such familiarity wasn’t appreciated by Ciel so he jerked his head away from the touch and spat:

“-I don’t want to see them!” it was more like _I don’t want them to see me_. Of course the demon expected some resistance, due to the boy’s shame of his body modifications, he himself wasn’t a fan of the idea, to take Ciel out for everyone to see..  But if he did, then maybe his relationship with Ciel will be more easy-going. That’s why he prepared everything for their trip, starting from an alternate back story on how Ciel lost all of his four limbs.

“-I don’t want to go, I don’t want to stay either..”, he said, Sebastian was surprised with a couple of watery eyes looking right at him. “I just want to vanish...”, if Ciel had fingers he would’ve snap them for emphasis and say ‘ _just like that’._ Sebastian knew what Ciel was asking him to do, he shook his head, he refused to let go.  Ciel whined for the first time in years, his walls have finally fallen apart.

 

And when Sebastian hugged him, he didn’t pull away. And when he kissed him all over, he didn’t flinch. The little game they have been playing was over, he lost, and at this point he really didn’t care.

 

Sebastian buried his head in the boy’s stomach and gave it an experimental kiss, when the latter didn’t say anything. He continued to kiss the skin he yearned for for too long.

Ciel will never love him, but he can learn to accept the reality that he belongs to the demon for the rest of life like the lifes he had before and for his next life and for the ones after it…

Not even death will do them apart. 

 

**-END-**

 

****

**(** I have 44 sketches of nude amputated Ciel why? because I have no life, anyway this is one of them and I Hope you like it :3 **)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is my tumblr: Bokunociel if you send my an ask I'll shit myself.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME ATTENTION


End file.
